


If Only Hope Had Not Abandoned Us

by LunaMaroon



Series: In Our Time Of Need [1]
Category: Matt Watson - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), RobertIDK - Fandom, Ryan Magee - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Feedback appreciated, Forced Bonding, Forced Labor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier/OC - Freeform, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Work In Progress, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMaroon/pseuds/LunaMaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been more then 2 years since the earth ran out of resources. During this time, a group that calls themselves Millennials have arisen, bent on resurrecting the earth. When a young girl is taken from her hometown and thrust into the Millennial hands, she it put with a team of 5 that have been given a very important job, to keep the people happy. But an underground group is slowly fighting back. Will the team be able to help the Underground, before the Millennials master plan comes to light? And why do people keep dissapering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever created, a lot of my inspiration comes from other people, books and fandoms in general. Any feedback is appreciated!

_"Take a deep breath, just go for it. There's nothing in your way, so why hold back. One moment, this moment, can change a life forever. Can change your life. Don't throw this away."_

Rieanna crumpled the letter up and tossed it back into the garbage she had picked it up from.

Shaylyn was gone. Just like all the others. She had bought the lie, and gone. The last person Rieanna cared about.

Just like all the others.

Honestly she didn't know why she felt so angry. She knew this was coming. Everyone else had already been taken by the Millennials, won over by their promises of a better future.

New York was a desolate ghost town. Everyone had already left. And Rieanna didn't just mean the city, the meant the entire state. Only a few people roamed the empty streets, most carrying the same letters in their pockets.

But Rieanna had sworn never to leave.

A wail from her left made her jump, "Oh, Danny boy..." She cooed, picking up little 7 month old Daniel, rocking him in her arms. "I know, you're hungry aren't you. I'm trying, I really am."

Daniel's chubby hand reached up and grabbed a lock of Rieanna's long, black hair, giggling softly. Even though he was gaunt with hunger, Daniel still smiled.

Rieanna lay Daniel down inside the Carrier, a special device Cris had created for them. Before she left. It held Daniel firmly inside a little bundle, clicking down so you could only see his face. Inside, fabric and cushions supported his frail frame, keeping him protected no matter what harsh jumps or crashes Reianna ran into. Once he was secure, Rieanna swung the Carrier onto her back, clicking it into place around her torso.

"Let's go find some food, buddy."

And with that, she jumped from one building's high-rise roof to another.

Rieanna was a survivor. And she would never succumb to the Millennials. She knew what they did.

As she jumped, newsletters and graves flashed behind her eyes. People had started showing up in sewers and lakes, deformed bodies floating to the surface. The news dispersed as quickly as it arrived, whole newspapers never printing again. Never any explanations, they were just gone.

The Millennials had taken over everything. Rarely could you find food without a Millennial symbol in it, clothing was manufactured from Millennial workshops, even the water supply was only available in bottles, which could only be gotten from Millennial stores.

But as Reianna jumped from rooftop to rooftop, something changed.

The Millennials were done waiting.

As choppers and sirens sounded in the distance, she paused. Daniel shivered.

Far away in a little town in Ireland, a man watched from a boarded up window, as Millennial officers began knocking down doors.

In LA, four men and a woman carrying a small child raced down an empty subway track, flashlights racing after them, shouts yelling for them to stop.

In Finland, a couple huddled together in the base of a stairwell, as Millennials knocked down their door. The woman cried, as the sound of her dog barking, a shot, and then silence from her pug echoed across the room.

And Reianna was in the middle of it all.

The last survivors were being taken.

The Millennials had won.

At least, that's what everyone thought.


	2. The Big Grey Box

A large metal door cranked open. Meaty hands grabbed at Rieanna's clothing, pulling her and 7 others from the large truck. Any resistance was met with tasers, or bullets.

She let them drag her along, not saying a word. 

It had been a 4 day trip from New York to get here, wherever here was. 4 days since Daniel had been ripped from her arms. 4 days since men had leapt from choppers to grab her, chloroformed her, and took her from her home.

Rieanna snapped from her thoughts, as she was shoved to the ground inside a large, metal crate. When she caught her breath, she turned just in time to watch the metal cage door shut with a clang.

Darkness.

Silence.

She was not alone.

"You ok?"

Light from one of the few air-holes that had been drilled into the cage, shone on the face of a small, pale man, only a couple of feet away. Blond hair hung damply in front of his eyes, which he pushed back unsuccessfully. Behind him, side pressed against the blond man's back, a darker haired man with a little bit of facial hair leaned closely on his friend. They looked to be around the same age as Reianna. 

"Better then I could be." She answered quietly, now seeing the third man asleep on the floor, on the other side of the cage from the two men. Red tinged his hair, which was unruly. "How long have you been here for?" She asked.

"We estimate 4 or 5 days." The dark haired man mumbled, shifting closer to his friend. 

The blond nodded, holding out a thin hand, "I'm Matt. That's Ryan, and sleeping beauty over there is Mark." 

Reianna gave a small smile, shaking Matt's hand, "Name's Reianna, but that's a mouthful. Call me Ree." 

"Good to meet you. Sorry it's under...these circumstances." Matt looked around the small box, which didn't even have enough headroom to stand in.

A clang from the door made Reianna shift back, towards Matt, but when the entire box lifted off the ground Matt grabbed her arm, as the box swung from side to side. "They're putting us on something."

Rieanna turned to see Mark, newly awoken, looking out of one of the tiny air-holes. "Where are we?" She asked, making him jump.

"Oh...hi. I don't know exactly, but its over water...a boat."

Ryan groaned, "No...you cant be serious, dude."

Mark broke him off, "Brace for impact-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the crate landed hard, wedging itself a little off-center in between two other crates. The landing knocked Mark backwards, he hit the wall next to Rieanna hard, wincing. Rieanna reached a hand out to see if he was alright when the box suddenly wrenched itself back into the air, landing again out of place. The jolt knocked Reianna into Matt, who, after years of protecting his friends, instinctively wrapped an arm around her side, pulling her into his side. On his right, Ryan had a grip on him, so the three supported each other from being knocked around. Mark had wedged himself between two corners, and when the banging and shifting stopped, the box was still leaning. 

"Were they trying to kill us?" Ryan mumbled, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Ryan?"

The four people turned. When the box had fallen, one of the air-holes had lined up perfectly with the box next to them. The boy's eyes widened, "Matthias?"

Rieanna pushed herself out of the way, as Mark half crawled his way over to the hole, a grin across his face, "Is Amanda-"

"Here." A woman's tired voice rang out. 

Matt interjected, "And...Luna?"

Matthias's angry voice answered, "They took her, Mark they fucking took her away...she's only a few weeks old, she's still nursing, I don't know-"

"We'll get her back. I promise." Mark answered, his deep voice soothing.

Reianna's face brightened just a tiny bit, green eyes lightening, "How old?" She asked softly. Everyone turned.

"Oh, Mark, Matthias, Amanda, this is Ree." Matt absentmindedly greeted the friends together.

Amanda's voice lightened as well, "10 weeks, 4 days."

"Mine's 7 months." Reianna said.

It was quiet. Matt and Ryan looked at each other, then back at her. Matthias spoke first, "I'm sorry. I'm hoping they'll...give them back. What was yours named?"

"Daniel. Daniel Lee. I named him after a...a friend."

This time, the silence was deafening. 

"You knew Daniel Kyre?"

Reianna's face shot up to meet Mark's, "How did you know him?"

"Close friends. You?"

"Same. Knew each other through kindergarten to high-school. Then we moved."

Everyone was quiet again, but Ryan said it first, "I remember you. You came to the funeral."

She only nodded.

Silence stayed until the boat horn honked. As the boat began moving, the crate shifted. The holes separated. The thick metal prevented sound from escaping.

They were cut off from companionship.

Reianna and the men looked where they had last glimpsed Matthias. With his face still in her mind, she reached into her hoodie pocket, and pulled out a small sketchbook.

"What's that?" Mark asked absentmindedly. 

She looked up briefly, "Drawing." She answered. "Only thing that keeps me sane. Who knows how long this ride is going to take."

Nobody said it, but all of them weren't even sure how long they could last in this box without fresh air. 

The only sounds were the random, faint honking of the boat horn, breathing, and the pencil scratches. After a few minutes, Matt scooted over to watch her draw.

"You're good."

"Thanks. Only got a little look."

"His nose is a little bigger."

"Oh, good catch."

Mark lay back down on the cold floor, curling back into a ball, trying to catch some more sleep. Ryan came to the other side of Reianna, watching with slight boredom, but what else was there to do?

When she was done, she looked at the sketch for a moment, before nodding. "That's ok I guess."

Ryan smiled, "Ok?"

Matt continued his sentance, "It looks just like him!"

"Spitting image, am I right Matt?"

"Yes, yes yes!"

Rieanna laughed. It was the first time since...she couldn't really remember. The sound of her laugh made the whole crate light up. 

Mark sat up, "Alright, lemme see it." He reached out a hand. Without hesitation, Reianna handed him the drawing.

It did look just like Matthias. 

He looked at it for a second, nodding slightly, "When did you start drawing?"

Friendly conversation reigned in the small cage, until the dim light casted from the holes in the roof dimmed out. Soon, Reianna put away the sketchbook. "Too dark." She muttered, straining to even see Matt's blond hair. 

Ryan sighed, "I can take first watch-"

"No." Mark cut him off, "You and Matt deserve a nights rest for once. I got first watch. Reianna, I'll wake you when I'm about to pass out."

"Works for me." Ree said quietly. 

She took off her hoodie, folding it up into a pillow, laying her head on it. It was cold, but she would rather sleep like this then with her sore head against the metal.

Uncomfortable, and missing her baby, she fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Anything They Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hope to have a chapter out every other day, maybe each day depending on how school goes. Any comments to tell me how this looks would be appreciated fully!

Ryan shook her awake, "Reianna."

She opened bleary, green eyes, as light poured in to the small enclosure. Reianna snapped awake, as strong hands grabbed her by her arms and yanked her up. Matt yelled angrily, as beside her a pistol was whipped against Ryan's head. The guard laughed infuriatingly, "Come on blondie." He growled out, yanking Matt by the hair out the door.

The four of them were dragged out by the Millennials, and thrown into a group of survivors. Matthias caught Ryan as he fell, a thin line of blood trickling down his forehead. "I'm good." He mumbled weakly.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all." A voice boomed through the loudspeakers positioned around the ship. "Let's get the introductions all done with real fast, I'm Lucas. You, however, can call me Sir. Anything else, including profanities, will not be tolerated. Let me explain your mission here." He paused, as if launching into a speech that had been re-told time and time again.

Reianna was sure it had been.

"The world, if you haven't noticed, has been depleted almost completely of its resources. Our goal it to get it up and running again, within a time space of 9 decades, which is 90 years. We, the Millennials, have taken it upon ourselves to do this, by uniting the world. Each of you have special jobs. We know your names, your hobbies, what you are supposed to do. The team you are in now, are the people you will be working with for the rest of your life. You will be getting off this boat as soon as everyone's teams have been completed, that's 5 people per team."

Lucas's eyes scanned the crowd of tired, hungry, scared people. "Trust me when I say this. Your jobs can be easily take over by someone else. You are not important to us. Your guards can do anything they like, and I personally will not give a fuck. You are nothing but our play toys. So...cooperate fully." He snapped his fingers.

The guards once again surrounded their prisoners.

As they were being pushed back to their cage, a large, meaty guard pulled Reianna's hair. "Hear that, princess?" He hissed, "I can do whatever I like. And trust me, I'm not letting that advantage go to-"

"Hey…" Matt's voice shook as he spoke, "Leave her alone."

The guard looked up, "Don't think I'm only talking to her." The man's eyes looked Matt's body up and down hungrily.

Ryan shifted partially in front of Matt, who leaned into his side. Mark watched quietly as the gaurd pushed Reianna into the cage, and shut the door. The chains unlocked, and they fell to the metal ground, right next to a large tray of food. 

They had to sit down now that they were in the small cage once more. Mark came and sat next to Reianna, "Are you...I hesitate to say alright but-"

She scarfed down a piece of bread, "Yesh." She mumbled, "Better shen I cood be." 

Mark laughed, then he sobered. "I won't let him touch you." He put a hand on Matt's shoulder, "Either of you."

Ryan nodded, "I second that." 

Matt sighed, "Honestly, I don't think this day could get any worse.

It did.


	4. The Almost

Thunder crashed loudly, and lightning followed. Reianna bolted awake, shaking as cold salt water dripped thru the air holes onto her jacket. Mark grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the water that was sloshing around into a corner, with Matt and Ryan shaking beside her.

"I got fucking worse, Matt!" Ryan yelled over the crashing waves.

"I'm sorry!"

"Fuck you!"

"I said sorry!" 

Reianna yelled over them, "Stop it!"

The boys silenced, looking at Reianna with surprise. Mark laughed, "They do that a lot, don't worry."

Another crash of thunder made Reianna burrow into Mark's side, who put an arm around her shoulder. Matt shouldered into his other side, Ryan almost asleep on his lap, when another wave of water cascaded into the box, drenching all of them. 

There would be no sleeping.

A few, tired hours later, the constant rain and waves stopped, allowing Reianna to fall into a fitful sleep. 

When the door crashed open, Reianna woke with a start. She had been placed with her head on Mark's leg, his jacket covering her. Matt and Ryan, who had been equally as entangled, shot up. 

A guard that Reianna vaguely remembered, walked inside, stooping down. "Hey...I'm Shane." He said quietly, his blond hair wet and stuck to his head, "Since all the rooms are soaked, we want to get you guys out of here so you don't get sick. Cool?"

Nodding, Mark gently stood up as much as he could, helping Reianna to her feet. Behind her Matt followed closely, brought up by Ryan.

The four trooped out of their cages, glancing around uneasily. Everyone else had been taken out, and the guard from earlier was staring right at them. He licked his lips. Mark grabbed Reianna's wrist gently. 

This was a problem.

"Alright guys, listen up." Lucas stood on the same deck from earlier, "You're going to the showers, then lunch. Any problems and you'll be separated from your team, and that's not a good thing. So play nice." Lucas looked tired, his face drawn into a weary, glazed over look.

Shane motioned for the guard from earlier to come over, "Hey Nick, I need to get back to my teams."

Nick walked over, "Cool, roll out." He grabbed Matt's shoulder, "Move it." He commanded. 

The rest followed quickly. 

Guards holding guns lined the boat, watching as teams were pulled to the showers.

Nick shoved them into different stalls, with only a small curtain covering the opening. "Strip down, and hand out your clothing. I'd recommend holding your breath when the water starts."

Confused, Reianna hesitantly stripped down to her tank-top and underwear, a pair of boys boxers that she had gotten a while ago, and handed out her shirt. She tried not to notice the way Prick pulled back the curtain just a little too far to grab the clothes, or how his eyes ran down her hourglass figure. She was sure Matt, Mark, and possibly Ryan, we're all receiving the same treatment.

The water was hot, almost too hot, but comforting. That in itself didn't last for long. 

Soap cascaded down with the water, getting in Reianna's eyes and mouth, nose and ears. She coughed, spluttered, and they the roaring water she could hear Mark beside her doing the same thing. 

A little warning would have been nice.

When the water went back to just water, Reianna quickly rinsed the soap off her body. Moments later, it shut off. A towel was thrown in, and she hastily wrapped it around herself, and not a moment too soon for the curtain was ripped back, and clothes were thrown at her. She caught them quickly, and shut the curtain herself, pulling on the grey sweatpants and white tank top. Pulling her black hair into a quick ponytail, she walked out.

Mark, Matt and Ryan matched her perfectly, but every other group was dressed differently. One group was in blue jeans and a matching t-shirt, while another was dressed in a total black jumpsuit. The group didn't have time to think this through, as they were dragged away. 

As they were almost to the room, Reianna felt her arm snagged by Nick. She looked at Mark, trying to tell him she was scared, but he was looking at the other guards, seeing where their guns were pointed.

Ryan walked in first, but Matt was yanked backwards. Mark turned to protest, when Nick shoved him backwards into the cage and shut it. Reianna could barely breath, at one point Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his side. Nick lifted his gun, "Walk." He mumbled, pointing where he wanted them to go. 

They had no choice.

A few hallways later, Nick shoved them into a doorway. Someone turned on the lights in the small room, "Damn. Good choice." 

"I always get the best." Nick answered, as the other man stepped forwards.

Lucas.

Reianna felt Matt pull as close as he could, but then Nick yanked Matt away, shoving him against the wall. "I call this one."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You know I don't care. Although I have had my eye on that strong one, with the flame hair." He moaned. 

Matt tried to push Nick away, "L-leave Mark alone!" He stuttered painfully. The two men laughed, Nick yanked him closer, smashing his lips against Matts. 

Reianna had had enough.

Snapping her arm backwards, she aimed it towards Lucas's stomach, who caught her arm easily, spinning her around and smashing her against the wall next to Matt. Ree feebly struggled against the man pressed against her, wanting to scream as Lucas grabbed the hem of her tank top, and began to lift it off. Ree pushed at Lucas's chest, Matt's protesting yells beside her becoming slowly drowned out by the sound of her heart beating wildly.

Lucas yanked the top off her chest, throwing it to the ground. He bit into her neck, drawing the blood to the surface. Reianna didn't dare pull away, sure that a hickey would be the least of her worries. Lucas's hand wrapped behind her neck, the left one traveling down her body, feeling at her breath, and then heading lower. His hand caressed her thin abdomen, running over the curve of her butt and as far down her leg as he could reach.

He grinned, "You're perfect."

Matt's voice reached her, "Please don't do this."

A siren sounded from above deck.

Cursing loudly, Lucas pulled off his prey, dropping Reianna to the floor. She stayed there. 

"Dammit!" Lucas yelled, "Get Shane to put these two back, Nick. Then get on deck."

Nick nodded, "Yes sir."

Reianna didn't open her eyes until the door shut.

She scrambled for the white tank top, pulling it over her head, and re-tying the elastic on her sweatpants that Lucas had half-undone. Matt was shaking against the wall beside her, hands fisted in his hair, his top lay beside him, sweats undone but still on thank god.

Without a second thought, Ree grabbed his shirt, and gently pulled his hands away from his hair, "Here." She mumbled, helping Matt back into the white material. Once it was on, he smacked his head against the wall, letting it stay there. Unshed tears sparkled in his eyes. She put a hand on his chin, drawing his head to her, "Nothing happened." She reassured him, "We got lucky."

"W-we have to warn Mark." Matt muttered.

The door opened.

Reianna sprang up, standing in front of Matt, but it was only Shane.

He looked at the both of them, and something seemed to click. "It's ok." He said softly, "I'm here to take you back to your rooms. Can he stand?"

Ree leaned down, helping Matt to his feet. The blond shook, but stayed standing.

The walk back to the hallways was a blur, but when the door to the crate opened, Reianna felt warm arms encircle her, pulling her inside. She clung to whoever was holding her, letting them gently sit her down in a corner. Matt refused to let go of her hand, even when Ryan pulled him close.

"Did..." Mark started.

"No." Reianna answered quietly, "They had to leave before anything really happened." Her voice was hollow. 

Matt turned shakily, "M-Mark, Lucas said...said...Ree?" He pleaded, unable to get his words out.

Reianna nodded slightly, looking into Mark's eyes, "You need to be careful. Lucas...want you."

Mark only stared back, a deep sadness in the dark browns. "That will never happen again." He swore, one hand on her arm. Reianna seriously disbelieved him, but didn't say a word.

It was silent for a while, Matt's head in Ryan's lap, the bigger man absentmindedly pulling the small knots out of the blondes still damp hair. Mark hadn't let go of Reianna's arm, and so she simply leaned her back against his shoulder, letting him support her. She flipped thru the ruined notebook, positive it would dry, even if the old artwork was distorted.

"How were you so calm?" Matt asked quietly.

All eyes on Reianna. Woohoo.

She shrugged, "Not my first time." She muttered. "When things got hard I had to survive. Some things didn't seem so off limits anymore." Ree couldn't bring herself to look at anyone, "I'm not a whore, I just did what I had to do."

Mark nodded slightly, leaning his head tiredly against her shoulder. Not used to the contact, she tensed, but then relaxed. 

"It's going to happen again." Matt whispered.

Ryan snapped up, "No, don't say that."

Reianna laughed harshly, "Don't lie. It's better to have that mindset, the less you make a big deal about it the less it affects you."

"How do you live with that mindset?" Mark's voice was harder then Reianna wanted.

"I don't." She answered, "I live with the mindset that the happy moments need to be cherished more then ever. The calm ones left silent, the sweet ones savored."

Ryan quieted, "Did you just make that up, or..."

"No. In fact, Daniel said it." 

Mark smiled, "That would be something he would say."

No more words were spoken that night, a quiet calm settled over all of them. At one point, Mark put his arm over Ree's shoulder, and she settled against his side. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it was better then the cold wall.

They all felt that the next day wasn't going to be better then this one.

And they were all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me
> 
> No but seriously, I would LOVE IF ONE OF YOU BOTHERED TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK cause I'm new to writing...anything...at all...


	5. Blue Eyes and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter in 2 more characters, and then some more!

Muffled voices woke Reianna. She poked Mark, who sat up a little straighter.

"Lemme go! Don't touch her, leave her be!" An angry voice shouted loud enough to to pierce the metal door.

Ryan sat up, "Is that..."

"Fuck." Mark mumbled, "Back up."

The four shifted against the back wall. Matt stirred, but stayed asleep in Ryan's lap. Mark grabbed Reianna's wrist protectively, as the door slamed open, and a grey hoodied man was thrust into the cage. It shut behind him. He sprang up with surprising nimbleness, "No, no, no, lemme out!" He yelled, the grey hood falling back to reveal a shock of green hair. Reianna blinked in surprise.

Mark leapt forward, "Jack!" He yelled, grabbing his friends hands as they banged against the wall, "Jack, calm down man!"

"Signè!" Jack screamed, fighting against Mark, "Lemme go, I have get her back, I have to...have to..." He collapsed into Mark's chest, sobbing.

"Jack..." Mark mumbled, pulling the man close, "We'll get her back, I promise."

Watery blues looked up, "M-Mark?" The Irish voice squeaked.

"Hi." Mark smiled.

"They...they took her, they took Signè-"

Now, Matt and Ryan had shifted closer, leaving Reianna alone in the back. Ryan nodded, "They took a lot of people. Matthias lost Luna."

Jack's blue eyes filled with fury, "The fuckers." He spit out, "Takin babies from their mums and dads...hi guys." He greeted. "Is this all of us?"

"And Ree." Matt said.

All eyes on Reianna, once more. She waved awkwardly, "Hi. They took mine too, 7 months. They don't seem to care.

The Irishman nodded, "No, no they don't."

At that moment, the door swung open. A box of cereal, a couple bowls, and a few bottles of milk were thrust in, and then the door shut.

Food was quickly rationed out, and eaten. 

Once that was done, the real questions began. 

"Where did they find you?" Ryan asked.

"In that ol' cabin I used to live in. I brought her there, hopin' they wouldn't check that far out into the woods. Actually had a bit of a farm growin. Ireland isn't as far-gone as other places." Jack set his bowl aside, resting against the wall. 

Reianna perked up, "I was wondering where that accent was from."

Matt sat forward a little more, "Wait, we're in Ireland now?" 

"Unfortunately." Jack sighed, "I should have gone some where's else."

Mark put a hand on his friends shoulder, "There is nothing you could have done."

"I could have-"

"He's right." Reianna cut in, "These guys are looking for people, and so they'd look anywhere. Sooner or later, they would have found you. Millennials don't leave until they know there isn't-"

The door slammed open. For the second time in two days, the group was hauled out. Mark grabbed Jack and Reianna, pulling them closer. "Keep Matt and Ree away from them." He commanded sternly.

Jack looked confused, but nodded, walking slower so he could get behind the two younger members. The ships deck was firmly packed, more people then before on the small boat. Everyone was talking, voices crowding the deck, when one called above all of them. 

"Mark!"

The group turned. It was Felix. He sported a black eye, and his face was a bit older, but he had Marzia, Ken, and a man the group had never seen before following behind them. "Pewds!" Mark and Jack yelled at the same time, greeting their friends. Matt and Ryan stayed back a little farther though.

"I'm glad you're all alive." Ken said sincerely, grabbing Mark into a tight hug. 

Jack laughed, "Same. Hey, have you guys seen Signè?" 

Marzia spoke up, "Yeah, but I wasn't sure it was her, so I stayed back. She's on the other side of the boat now, but she's with Matthias and Amanda."

"They're right next to us!" Mark exclaimed, "The box beside us, Jack."

The Irishman sighed in relief, and Reianna hesitantly patted his shoulder, "She's in good hands."

His blue eyes looked at her, as if really seeing her for the first time, "Thank you."

A large bang cut thru the air, and instinctively everyone dropped to the deck. The gunshot rattled everyone from their thoughts.

"Thank you!" Lucas yelled out, "Only a few more stops to make until we go to our final destination. Most of your teams that have been completed are going to be dropped off before the rest of you. I hope you guys are alright with warmer weather. When you get there, each of you will be taken to your different jobs by truck. Once you arrive, any other information will be given. That's all for now."

When the crowd stood to be taken back, Nick stepped forward, another smaller looking man beside them. "This way." He commanded.

About halfway there, Nick stopped, "Robert, take those two." He said quietly, dangerously.

Robert looked at Matt and Ryan, "With me." He said softly. There was a sadness in his eyes as he passed Reianna, a look of pain. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her as he passed.

Suddenly, Ree knew exactly where they were going.

Mark grabbed Reianna's hand, pulling her closer. Jack was confused, "Where are we going?"

With a crack, Nick slammed his gun into Jack's side, "No talking, walk!"

Reianna grabbed his arm as Jack stumbled, helping him stand up as he caught his breath. The look they exchanged was enough to make Jack realize that he should probably be very scared.

Mark's hand shook as they walked down the familiar hallway Reianna had taken the day before. She squeezed his hand gently.

The door was just a few feet away.

And Reianna had never been more terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.  
> Next chapter may be a little graphic but I can't write rape scenes so it skips over a lot of stuff. Don't expect a saving grace this time.


	6. Nothing To Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Heavily implied rape

With a crash, the door shut behind them. A lock slid into place. Lucas stepped forward, "Oh Nick...you do spoil me."

"As always."

"And where's your little blonde bitch?"

"I found something...better." Nick slid his hand down Jack's arm as he walked past. The man jerked away, almost falling against Ree, who put a hand on his wrist gently, trying to calm him.

"And the girl?"

"Isaac."

A long, blonde haired man stepped forward, glittering grey eyes landing on Reianna. "Works for me." He mumbled, a smile on his face.

Lucas stepped forward, a few inches taller then the man he stood in front of. Mark met his gaze head on, "If you're going to do anything, leave them be."

"So cavalier." Lucas drawled. "Grab your partner, boys."

The next moments were a blur of movement. Mark swung at Lucas, who easily caught his fist, swinging him around and crashing him into the ground much like he had done before with Reianna. Nick grabbed Jack by the arms and slammed him against the wall, and Reianna felt Isaac shove her back, so she was next to the Irishman, who was fighting with all he had.

Nick grunted, "I got a feisty one!" He laughed, "Come on Jackie-boy, stop it, unless you want gorgeous Signè taking your place."

Jack yelled, "Don't you touch her!"

"What's to say I already haven't?" Nick yelled back. Jack was fighting now for everything he was worth. Nick leaned in, whispering something into Jack's ear. The blue eyes blew wide with fear, his struggling stopped, he froze in his tracks. 

Isaac brushed a piece of hair from Reianna's face, "You...you are beautiful." He spun her around, pushing her front against the wall, "I'll bet you look better without this on you. White isn't your color."

The security of the white tank top was yanked off, leaving her in the sports bra. Honestly at this point she didn't care, blocking out the touches and the kisses against her skin. She shut her eyes.

Mark was against the opposite wall of the small room, shirt had been ripped off beside him. Lucas grabbed at the red part of his hair, smacking Mark's head roughly against the wall, and taking the moment when Mark opened his mouth to say something, to shove his mouth against the smaller mans. 

Reianna's words from earlier rang in his ears. "The less you make a big deal out of it, the less it affects you."

Jack was crying. He had heard the words Nick had spoken, about how he would take Signè, about how he would hurt her...rape her...and so he had stopped struggling. Now, a couple of tears slid down his face, eyes squeezed shut as the groping hands slid down his body.

"S-stop."

Reianna heard Jack's plea. It broke a little something inside her. The small, quiet voice.

But nothing could be done.

\-------------------------------------

Isaac let go, moaning in pleasure.

Reianna slid to the ground. 

A ringing in her ears echoing the moans she had heard from the man above her, she grabbed her sweatpants and pulled them back on hurriedly, and her tank top. A mesh of voices were above her, laughs and crashes, a boot collided with her side, and she fell over. 

She simply shut her eyes, curling in on herself. It was over now. All over. 

When the door shut, she slowly sat up. She hurt all over. There wasn't an area on her that didn't ache. 

But she wasn't alone. She remembered that now. Looking up slowly, she saw Jack in front of her. He too had hurriedly yanked on his sweatpants, but had given up on the shirt or hoodie, and now lay curled up in a ball.

She heard movement from Mark, but didn't look over at him. Reianna slowly moved, painfully, closer to Jack, before hooking an arm around his side and pulling him into her arms. He sobbed.

Reianna could hear herself saying "It's all over now." On repeat, but it all felt so far away. Jack clutched at her top, tears staining her shoulder. 

She looked over at Mark, who simply lay against the wall, his still bare chest rising and falling slowly as he stared ahead, a dead look on his face. Empty. 

Jack had stopped crying, but he still cling to her like a lifeline. Ree didn't feel like letting go anyways, she was too sore. She recognized something sticky under her hand, recognizing the all too familier feel of blood. Who's it was, Jack's or her's, she didn't care to check.

Gently, she rested her head on Jack's, and closed her eyes. It was time to forget again. Time to push everything into the dark recesses of her mind so she would never have to think of them ever again.

The door opened.

Shane. 

He motioned for another man- Robert -to walk in. The younger soldier walked over, and offered Mark a hand, who pushed it away. Mark grabbed his shirt, yanked it in roughly, and stood up, almost falling over.

Slowly, Shane knelt beside Reianna, and she simply looked at him. "Come on." He said sadly, "We need to go back now."

"Slowly." She whispered to Jack, as he started to stand. Shane reached out, but Jack pushed away from him, using the wall to hoist himself up. Reianna sat there for a moment more, before standing. She used Shane's outreached hands, and got herself up. "Take us." She murmured, as Mark put an arm around Jack's shoulder, pulling him gently along. Reianna walked out the door alone.

Yet again the trip back to the cage was blurry, but when the doors opened, she collapsed into Matt's arms. 

Funny how it had only been a few days, and they were closer then family. 

Jack refused to let go of Mark, so they lay against the wall together. Matt gently pulled her inside the cage, until Reianna lay on the opposite side of Mark. As she leaned back, the pain slammed into her, and she grit her teeth, visibly 

"Hurt?" Ryan asked tentatively.

"Nothing you can fix." Ree mumbled, as she pulled her knees to her chest, and leaned into Mark's other side. He wordlessly accepted her presence, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently, only relaxing his grip when his strength ran out.

Matt's voice shook, "What...I mean, wh-"

"3 of them. We weren't as lucky this time." She could hear how monotone her voice sounded, how empty her words were. It was freezing, and she shivered. Half from cold, half from memory.

She was just...so tired.

So tired. 

Jack's blue eyes turned to look at her. He reached out a hand over Mark's chest, and she took it, squeezing gently as if grounding him. 

"I'm sorry." Mark said, his voice low, wavering.

"Don't." Jack whispered horsely. "Nothing could have been done."

And then it was quiet.

And Reianna fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say "You've been asking for this" or something cheesy but I can't because nobody reads this. I know I can't write, but can someone at least tell me what the heck I'm doing wrong? I'm sorry, I just feel really alone.


	7. Flashback and Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter.

Isaac loomed over her, a sick smile on his face, "Morning beautiful!" 

Reianna sat up, "No...no, how did you get in here?"

"Bet you'd look even better without that on, white just isn't your color." He sneered. 

She turned her face away from him, and screamed. Mark was dead by her side, blood pooling around his head, the flames danced in the blood mixing in deep ugly colors, Reianna screamed-

"Reianna!"

Now she awoke, shoving away from Isaac as fast as she could, "No!" She screamed, "Not again."

"Reianna it's not-"

"Just leave them alone..." The energy left her, "Just leave him alone." And then she was sobbing. 

Ree hadn't cried. She hadn't cried when her father threatened to kill her mother with a knife, and ended up killing her cat. She hadn't cried when Daniel held her hand in court, as she told the judge everything. Hadn't cried at her best friends funeral, or when the doctor told her that she had lost the twin. No tears when the Millennials had taken her baby boy, her last reminder and hope. 

She hadn't cried while Isaac raped her. 

Now, she cried.

Arms, Mark's arms she realized, encircled her, bringing her close. She made little noise, but her body shook. "I-I'm sorry." She managed to say thru the tears.

"Don't be sorry." Mark reprimanded softly, the deep rumble of his voice slowing the tears, "None of this could have been stopped. In the end, it's over with now." 

Jack watched silently from where he sat, blue eyes empty. Matt and Ryan sat uncomfortably a few feet away from him, Matt still frozen from where Ree had shoved him away. They wanted to help, but they couldn't.

Nobody could.

Reianna didn't cry for long. She pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her face, but not moving away. Mark was also fine where he was. 

They could have stayed that way forever. But the door clicked. 

Instinct took over, and the group began backing towards the wall farthest away from the door. Reianna's hand shot out, and she snagged Jack's arm, pulling him with the group.

The door opened with a clang. It was Isaac, the real Isaac not the dreamscape one. "Your food. Come get it." He said with a sneer. A pile of bowls clattered to the floor, fortunately all of them stayed together. Isaac himself held a large, steaming pot of what Ree assumed had to be Soup. 

Mark motioned for Ryan to go first, Matt followed. Once those two had passed, Mark gently pushed Reianna forward. She would be in the center of protection. 

She grabbed a bowl as she stood, as much as the low ceiling would allow. Eyes averted downward, she cautiously held out a bowl. Mark was right behind her, a hand on her back where Isaac couldn't see it. 

Isaac smiled sickeningly, "Wouldn't want you to get too skinny, huh princess." 

The nickname sent her mind whirling. Numbly she grabbed a spoon and walked back, sitting down against the wall and staying there. It was a gentle hand on her arm that brought her back sharply. Mark kneeled in front of her, hands on her forearms, grounding her.

He moved and sat next to her, his side against hers. The rest of the men talked slightly, before the box was enveloped in the slurping of soup. 

"When we get there...what do you think they want from us?" Matt asked, still a little shaken from seeing Isaac again. 

"Not sure." Mark answered simply, "Although most of us come from a similar...previous work line."

Reianna perked up, "Yeah, what exactly did you guys do before this?"

The boys looked a little sheepish. They loved their jobs, but the fact that minus Mark they literally were useless for most other strenuous activities made them feel a bit ashamed. Just a bit.

"YouTube." Jack said simply.

Ree's eyes went wide, "Seriously? That's so cool." She said, now the most excited the boys had seen her in a while, "What genre?"

Mark and Ryan said at the same time, "Gaming." 

"That's so cool." Reianna repeated.

Jack sat up a little, "What about you?"

"Uh...me?" 

"Yeah, what did you do."

Reianna shifted a little uncomfortably, "Well that's kinda complicated, I had a lot of jobs actually. I was a writer, I was actually almost finished with my first book. But mostly I wrote scripts for a little radio show I owned-"

"Wait," Ryan cut her off, "You owned a radio show?"

She twisted some hair around in her hands, "Well, me and a few other partners. I was the main spokesmen though. And I sometimes had special guests come on and some random songs that artist asked to be aired and yeah....it only aired in Main and New York though, we were getting another station set up in Boston though..." She trailed off, looking at the boys, "What."

"That's just super cool." Matt said, "Ryan and I had our own podcast, but a fuckin radio show? Dude!"

The chatter continued, but Mark and Jack stayed quiet. They listened tiredly, but mentally they weren't there. Soon the talk subsided, Ryan and Matt talking together quietly. Reianna winced as she moved back against the wall. Mark shuddered as her arm brushed against his, and she turned quickly to him, grabbing his arm, "Hey, snap out of it." She commanded,

Mark's glazed over eyes blinked slowly. He turned to her, chocolate eyes coming back to the present. "S-sorry." He mumbled. 

"Happens to everyone." Reianna mumbled, leaning her head against his shoulder. He nodded, shutting his eyes as his head yet again leaned back against the wall. Jack shifted, laying his head down on Mark's thighs and curling into a ball, using his hood to block out the little sunlight that streamed through the holes in the ceiling. 

Ree could feel Ryan and Matt watching them, but honestly she didn't care. She jumped when Matt lay against the wall next to her, leaning on Ryan who had also shifted over. 

It was then an understanding seemed to fall over the group. They were a team. They would be a team for as long as they could. And that meant, that in their own right, each one of them was connected to the other. 

Tired, full, and warm, one by one the group fell into sleep.

\------------------------------

A crash awoke the group, as their small box slid to the side, spinning them off one wall into another. A crack was heard, and Ryan yelled. Then, it swung around again, Reianna had no time to brace herself as she went sliding towards the door.

When Isaac had shut it, the latch hadn't properly closed. Now, the weight of 5 people against it sprang it open.

Reianna tumbled out of the opening, fingers grasping the cold metal as she feverishly clawed at the metal floor, slipping past it.

A hand grabbed her wrist, the jolt snapping thru her arm, she grabbed at the hand.

Mark looked down at her, as terrified as her, as the box swung again mid air, yanking them backwards. Everyone crashed against the back wall, Ree landed on Mark's chest. 

The crane that had lifted the box lowered it onto something solid. The door snapped shut.

The group rolled off one another, pained grunts and strings of profanity spilling from their lips. 

Reianna didn't move, Mark's arms encircled around her body. She shook uncontrollably, eyes squeezed shut, the sensation of falling still physical. Far away it seemed, Mark's voice hushed her, telling her to breath with him, telling her that it was over now.

It reminded her of the words she had spoken to Jack earlier.

The panic began to subside. The fear induced tears stopped falling, and her breathing began to slow, following the fall of Mark's chest underneath hers.

Now she began to process her surroundings.

Mark had his arms cradled around her back, supporting her up as they both say on their legs. Her face pressed into his neck, his on her shoulder, mumbling softly into her ear. "It's ok." Mark's deep voice rumbled, "It's over now."

Gently, she pushed away. "W...what was that."

"Panic attack." Mark said, a hand on her arm, "Understandable considering the fact you almost...well...died."

A groan from Ryan snapped the two's attention to their left. Ryan lay on the floor, head in Matt's lap, his right arm looked...strange. Jack turned to them, "His shoulder, it looks like it fuckin...popped out of its socket."

"When we...hit the wall...first time." Ryan mumbled thru gritted teeth, his good hand clutching Matt's like a lifeline, "Fucking damn it."

"It needs to be put back into its place." Reianna was back in action, by his side in moments, "Matt can you handle the pressure he's giving you?'

"Easily." Matt said quickly.

"How about a lot more."

Matt paused, "Anything for him." He said finally. 

"Good. Mark, I need the sleeve of your old flannel." Reianna continued, watching as Mark ripped the long, red and black plaid sleeve off the rest of its body. Ree wadded it up, and folded it a few times, before putting it in front of Ryan's mouth, "Bite down. I'll use it to hold the sling in place afterwards."

"After whashff-" The wad was pushed into Ryan's mouth, his pupils blown wide in fear. He bit down obediently.

Reianna motioned for Mark to come over. "You need to do this."

"What?" He looked shock, "Why me?"

"Yheah, fwy hem?" Ryan mumbled thru the fabric.

Ree placed Mark's hands where they needed to go why she talked, "Because when you grabbed me mid-air something in my arm ripped. A muscle probably. I don't have the strength to pop a bone back in place, and I can't chance it. Also, all those hours you spent gaming means that you have great hand eye coordination. I don't."

"So what, I just...snap it back in?'

"Yes. I'll be right here when you do. He'll scream, but if you doesn't get it first try, do it again."

"Fwat?" Ryan screeched.

Ree ignored him, "Ready?"

"No!" Mark protested.

"No." Ryan agreed."

"1..." Ree began counting,

Mark growled "Fuck." 

"2..."

"Fuck!"

"3."

A crack rent through the air. 

Ryan screamed...and then fainted.


	8. Desert City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the really really late update. I just found out about Hamilton. People who know what I'm talking about understand.

By the time Ryan blinked awake, the makeshift flannel-sling had been put into place, wrapping around his neck and tying back to the other sleeve. It was relatively sturdy, held together by hope, hard work, and determination.

Matt had refused to let go of Ryan's hand, or move him out of his lap. So, Ryan woke with a very uncomfortably sore neck, and a clammy warm hand he didn't quite want to let go.

The cage bumped and jumped, jostling his arm. He groaned.

"Mornin glory and hallelujah commander." Reianna said, quietly. 

"Ow." 

Matt helped him sit up, "How's the shoulder?"

"Ow." Ryan again replied. "Are we...driving?"

"Guess so." Mark answered, "And it is God damn hot. All the air holes are blocked by some kind of metal."

It was hot. The sweltering heat poured in through harsh sunlight that streamed thru the ceiling and had decided to stay. The sling itched at Ryan's flesh, it was sticky with sweat, and all he wanted to do was take it off. 

Reianna had managed to rip off a small piece of fabric while making the sling, and used it as a hair tie, her old one lost in...the previous scuffle. The black hair attracted much unneeded heat, and she wanted nothing more then to shave it off. A fly had somehow gotten inside the small, fast moving crate through the air holes, and was now buzzing annoyingly around her head.

She swatted at it furtively, but her efforts soon stopped. Activity made the blistering heat more prominent. 

"How long have I been out?" Ryan asked, jolting Ree from her thoughts. 

Reianna sat up a little straighter, "An hour or so." She answered, "No way to really know."

Silence reigned in the small crate for what seemed like hours more.

Jack broke the quiet, "Do you think...that Matthias's group is here too?" His unspoken worry for Signè still heard by Mark.

"I'm sure she'll be close by. You'll see her again, Jack, don't worry." Mark said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. The Irishman nodded, but yet again the stillness sat with them, and none dared to move it.

How much more time passed, nobody knew. At one point, Reianna fell asleep next to Mark, and Matt lay down on Ryan's lap. The bumps and potholes in the road soon became unbearably painful, Ryan grumbled about how they were 'Fucking trying to hit everything in their way.'

And then, they stopped.

The driver banged the brake so hard, it sent everyone against the back wall. Ryan yelled in pain, as his sore arm smacked the metal wall, and Jack's nose started bleeding. Reianna felt dizzy, her head had been bashed against the wall. 

With a clang, the door slammed open. Men in black masks pointed rifles at them, shouting in an unknown language, motioning for them to move.

As they exited, the heat subsided slightly, but only slightly. The team was pushed into groups of two, which obviously left one man out. Mark, standing out as the leader of the team, was pushed to the front. A guard marched beside him, making sure the man never got ahead or behind him by more then half a footstep. 

Reianna had been pushed into the middle with Matt, who instinctively pressed closer. Behind them, Jack walked with Ryan, although any time she tried to turn and check on them, a hand would grab her dark hair by the scalp and force her face forward. "No looking!" The guard exclaimed in broken English, an Asian accent heavily influencing his words.

At one point, the group went from a dirt path in the middle of a desert, to an uphill battle. The guards had special climbing boots on, making the running sneakers they had been given basically useless against the sandy, rocky hills. 

Once, while scaling one of these great mounds, Matt tripped, smacking into the ground flat in his face. As he looked to see what had caused his fall, he saw something pearly white just surfacing over the sand.

It was a human skull.

Needless to say, this made all of the weary climbers watch carefully where they placed their hands. 

Hours had passed. Sweat had long ago soaked through the simple tank tops each member wore, and the sweatpants seemed so boiling hot that at one point Ryan muttered about how the group would have to get used to seeing him in his underwear, cause he wasn't gonna keep these pants on much longer.

Finally, Mark stopped. The guard yelled at him, shoving him forward, but Mark refused to move. "We need rest...water." He said slowly. The man standing next to him clearly had no idea what was being said, but luckily, a much smaller man to the right of Ree nodded, and repeated what Mark had requested in the guards native tongue.

The captors seemed to agree, just now noticing the bone weary expressions on everyones faces. With a nod from the guard, the group collapsed from standing. The sand was stingingly hot, but their legs just couldn't hold them up for any more.

Mark had stopped at the very top of a hill, and a small breeze washed over the groups faces. Before them, miles of sand stretched for what seemed like forever, but then Jack spotted something. Quietly he pointed it out to the rest of the group.

It was the outline of the edge of a town. Only a few buildings, which looked to be small enough to house ants from this distance, stood out against the waves of gritty dust, but it was enough to know land was in sight.

A water bottle was thrown to Mark, who clumsily opened it. He offered the first drink to Ryan, who accepted, only taking one hearty swig from the precious bottle. Jack was next, then Matt, then Ree, Mark, before cycling around the group again. Mark only received a few drops the second time, and Reianna reminded herself to let Mark start next time.

Jack made a joke about how they "Basically all just made out." And a chuckle ran through the group. Then it was back on their feet, and the long march continued. 

The sun was almost below the horizon by the time the town was close enough to fully distinguish. Obviously annoyed, the most skilled English-speaker of the guards yelled at Mark for not walking faster, and blaming Ryan for being the "Slowest, because cripple arm."

All of them found that statement more funny then anything. 

The biggest man, who had been carrying a large bag on his back, slung the pack onto the ground. He unfolded what turned out to be a huge tarp. He spread it onto the ground, and motioned for the group to sit on the tarp.

As soon as they had sat down, the guards went to work tying up the captives. Then, satisfied that their prisoners were not going to escape, they pulled out sleeping bags of their own, curled up, and fell asleep.

The desert soon became freezing cold. In the moonlight, the sand glistened like snow, and the group huddled together, talking quietly in hushed voices, before one by one falling asleep.

Morning came, and so did the sun. The cold gave way to boiling hot, and the walk began again. 

So mind numbing was the walk, that Matt started trying to start a conversation with the guard to his right. It ended with the butt of the woman's gun, snapping Matt in the back of the head.

Slightly dizzy, Matt gave up trying and went back to walking silently. Ree found his hand with hers and squeezed gently. Matt smiled.

The houses began to get bigger, their flat metal roofs glinting in the harsh sunlight. Reianna strained her eyes, and saw that there was very thin lines of metal, stacked an inch apart from each other until they reached about waist high. With some help, she could easily get over it.

Everything was about a mile away, when the group came up to a small building. It was only big enough for three people to fit into at the same time, and the wires seemed to connect to the sides of it. A gate was to its left, big enough for one person to squeeze thru at a time. On the other side, 3 guards stood at attention, watching quietly. 

The biggest of their captors rapped on the glass. From inside, an old man jumped, startled. He walked over, "Good day!" He greeted cheerfully, "You're the final group, I'll presume?"

"Yes." The leader replied. "Last team." 

With an ancient laugh, the man leaned over and pulled out a box, "Here you are." He slid it thru the small opening in the window.

The guard pulled out 5 different colored collars. Red, green, blue, grey and white. 

Mark was shoved to his knees, and the red collar was fastened around his neck. He winced as they tightened it, making the guards around them laugh.

Jack was given the green collar, Ree had white, Matt, grey, Ryan, blue. Then, individually, the group was pushed through the gate, and the guards on the other side continued the escort. 

Before them, were rows upon rows of big buildings. Each looked like four small houses had been sowed together in one big square. At the end of this row, was one humongous circle shaped metal structure. It towered above everything else, and at its top was a large cylinder umbrella that covered every inch of the inhabited area. No sun filtered through, making it cool inside the shady city. 

The team looked around in awe at the first functioning city they had seen in years. 

All except Reianna. She was staring at their destination. The large tower was not unfamiliar to her, she had heard...stories. 

Her head turned to see a small girl peeking out of a curtain. The blond toddler was yanked away by a mother, who pulled the curtain shut tightly. 

This place was all wrong. 

They had to get out.


	9. The Metal Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's long and I know the chapter isn't the best, but there's some torture in this so if that's not up your alley just skim read lol.

  
The winding metal hallways lead to doors that seemed to give off their own emotions of fear and pain. There were no numbers on the doors, each identical to the next, so how the guards knew their way around was a mystery.

On the fifth floor, 9 doors down from the elevator, the guards stopped. One leaned forward, and knocked politely.

The door slid open. It was Robert, the man who had helped them back on the ship. He looked as surprised to see the group as they did to see him.

From behind them, a woman called out, "Rob, is that our guests?"

"Yea," He answered quickly, "But they-"

"Well then invite them in, Robert dear!" The high pitch voice sang out. Mark winced.

The guards shoved them through the door, and it slid shut before they could protest. Robert looked apologetic, "I am so sorry." He said quietly, before stepping aside so they could see inside.

It was a nightmare.

6 metal tables lined the wall, reminding Reianna of some sick vet's office. On one of them, a man had been strapped down, brown hair hanging wet on his forehead, blood running from the numerous cuts on his bare chest. The wall next to him was lined with rows and rows of shelves, cabinets, and a large freezer and oven. The shelves occupied objects of various sorts, some had dried blood on, and some were still slick metallic red.

Slowly, the team began to back away.

"Oh don't let first impressions scare you, come in!" A tall, blond haired woman in heels and a white lab coat that had been stained red. Her red long nails were immaculate, her brown eyes much too wide. She looked crazy, high on the sadistic torture she had just completed.

Jack was almost back to the door, when Robert put a hand on his back. "Just be...ridiculously nice and she might leave you alone." He whispered, as he pushed Jack forward, "Inside." He ordered louder, sounding much more intimidating then he usually did.

"Cry and I were just finishing up, so you're right on time." The woman rambled on.

Mark's eyes widened, "C-Cry?"

The boys eyes opened, landing on Mark's face, "M..Mark..." He rasped out, tears welling up, "No, you can't be real...none of you can be real...please don't be real..." Cry let his head fall back down, as silent tears stained his cheeks, mixing with the blood that was on the floor.

"Now now, Cry-baby, I thought you would be happy to see some of your old friends! Come sit down, all of you, I have to give some checkups before I can clear you." The woman gestured to the tables.

Hesitantly, the group sat down. Reianna was in between Mark and Jack, Mark sitting as close to Cry as he dared, eyes running down his friends body surveying the damage with horror. "Cry." He whispered. The man's eyes darted to his, "Felix is here too...and Ken and Marzia and-"

"Shut up." The woman snapped, before turning the giant smile back on, "Now then, let's begin. Why don't I start with you, love." She cooed, looking at Ryan's arm with sympathy, "Hurt yourself on the ride over?"

"Those assholes tried to murder us." Ryan mumbled.

The woman's eyes stopped sparkling, "Language." She hissed, yanking on his arm. Ryan yelled, his still healing arm shooting pain up his body.

Matt jumped from the table, to his friends side, "What the hell?!" He yelled at her, "Aren't you supposed to be helping him?"

"I am." The doctor said gleefully, "But he needs to learn his manners."

Before Matt could say anything else, her nail raked sharply across his face in a slap that sent him reeling. Blood welled up around his cheek and eye, where 4 lines had neatly embedded themselves.

Mark growled, starting to get up, but Ree shot out her hand and grabbed his. "Stay. Calm." She hissed, "I need you."

The woman walked down the line, "And now, everything alright with you sir?" She asked Jack sweetly.

"My nose got a little busted up, but other then that I'm fine." Answered Jack, smiling kindly.

The woman smiled back, "See now, that's how a real gentleman speaks to a lady." She said, patting his head and moving on to Reianna. She gasped, "I haven't seen a woman in here for a few days now! Last one was quite the shy child, with a nice accent...a bit like yours." She said to Jack.

"It's nice to see a fellow woman such as yourself, especially in such an esteemed position, Doctor." Reianna held out a hand.

The doctor shook it, "And it's nice to be appreciated! Now, anything I can help with physically?"

"I was wondering if I could ask for a favor." Reianna seemed to withdraw slightly, "The guards are sure rough with me, in fact Robert is the first kind one I've ever met. I was wondering if I could have a small box of medical supplies, in case I can't get to you for one of my injuries."

She seemed to consider it for a moment, before nodding, "That sounds like a great idea. I'll pack a quick one up for you after I'm done checking this young man."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Reianna said, smiling.

The woman checked over Mark quickly, and then walked into another room to pack a box. The room sprang into action, Mark grabbed Cry's hand and began talking quickly to him, comforting his friend, asking questions. Reianna asked Robert about the collar, which he hastily answered. Matt and Ryan were checked on by Jack, but other then their dignity the boys were doing alright.

Robert snapped his fingers, and the room quickly was put back as it was before.

The doctor walked back into the room, "Here you are dear, and feel free to ask to see me anytime. Robert will make sure those pesky guards don't bother you."

The small box was slid into Reianna's pocket. "Thank you again. Are we leaving now?"

"Oh dear," The doctor smiled, "The fun is just getting started. I have to complete the checkup first, and then the surgery begins."

"S-surgery?" Jack asked.

The doctor turned, "Why yes! Your job is very important, in fact there's only 2 other teams in the world which have this job, so surgery is of utmost importance. Why don't you lovelies take off your shirts and we can get started."

Jack was the first one to obey. Reianna noted the long scratch marks down his back, and sections where nails had been embedded so hard that skin chunks had ripped off. Memories flooded back, Jack's voice in the back of her mind, pleading for them to stop-

"You too, darling." The doctor's words snapping Reianna back into reality. Slowly she complied, one side of her scared that her shirt wouldn't be enough, and the doctor would ask for her chest to be uncovered as well, while the other side of her worried that the marks she owned would be as prominent as Jack's.

She made no eye contact with anyone, staring straight ahead.

"Alright, lay down and we can begin." The doctor sang out, her voice painfully excited.

Behind the doctor, Robert gestured furiously for them to lay down, and reluctantly they obeyed.

The doctor went around, one by one strapping down wrists, ankles, the same was as Cry was held down beside them.

"I'll start with you first." The woman decided, eyes locking on Ryan. He swallowed hard.

A small, sharp knife was in her hand as she walked over. Reianna craned her head to see, but Matt blocked her view. Silence for a few second, then a whimper from Ryan. The doctor picked up something she had placed on the table beside her, and then Ryan screamed. Matt pulled at his straps, yelling for the doctor to stop, begging her, calling Ryan's name again and again-

And then it was quiet.

The doctor walked back to the counter and rinsed off the small knife, walking back to Matt, who was still whispering Ryan's name franticly.

"Ryan...come on man, say something...Ryan..."

The doctor looked at Matt for a second, before shoving the knife into his side and twisting it, hard. Matt screamed.

Jack yanked himself up as much as he could, yelling for Matt to look at him, telling him it was going to be alright.

The knife was yanked out, and a small chip was shoved into the entrance of the wound. Matt screamed again, arching his back as the small chip was pushed in deeper. And then it was over.

Jack was next.

As the doctor went to rinse off the knife, he turned to Ree. "Do you think...Signè...they did this to her?"

Reianna nodded. "I think so."

"Then when we get out of here, this doctor lady is the first person I'm going to kill." Jack said quietly, his blue eyes determined, his face drawn.

The doctor repeated her method with him, but Jack didn't make as much noise as the two boys before him. He clenched his teeth and fists, and gasped when the chip was shoved in, but that was all.

Reianna felt a sense of pride shoot through her.

Mark turned to her as the doctor again walked to clean her tool, "How can you stay calm. Even when...the thing on the ship happened, you didn't freak out or...lose it. How?"

"Because I know it will be over." She reached out her hand and brushed her fingertips against his, "And I know that I'm not the only person going through it. They need someone with a steady head, Mark."

"You don't always have to be the strong one." Mark replied quietly. The doctor returned before Reianna could say anything else.

The knife hurt less then Ree expected but when the blade twisted it burned like fire. Then it was gone. Ree took deep breaths, as the doctor turned to pick up the chip. "I am sorry." The woman said in a voice that showed no remorse.

Searing pain shot up Reianna's side. She wanted to scream but no sound came out, as the small chip was shoved into her open wound. Darkness started seeping into her vision.

_Not yet, just a little longer, stay just a little longer, you need to stay awake..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn


	10. What Is Safe

"Ree...come on, wake up...come on, don't do this to me, don't scare me like this..."

Jack jumped up as the last bond was unlocked, and would have shoved past Robert to see Reianna if a dizzy spell hadn't overtaken him. She was pale, too pale. 

Behind him, Matt was begging Ryan to wake just like Mark was. Ryan and Ree were both unconscious, Ryan from the hilt that had been smashed against his head after the stabbing, and Reianna from the angered outburst the doctor had given when she had refused to scream.

He saw it. Saw how the doctor's face was overcome with rage, how she stabbed Reianna twice more, violently, before stopping. 

Robert's voice filtered in, "We need to get those wounds covered up, or she could bleed out." 

Mark sat up, rubbing his wrists, "Check her pocket, she's got that med-kit in there, right?"

Jack didn't hesitate. He grabbed it and yanked it open, pulling out two small gauze pads with some sticky stuff on the edges. "Only two." He mumbled, "Matt, I need Ryan's sling." 

While Robert put the gauze strips over two of the wounds, Jack ripped a piece of Ryan's sling off. The fabric from Mark's flannel was pushed against the wound, and the blood began to soak it. Robert ran to one of the counters and grabbed some tape, "Here." He said, ripping off two long strips. Mark hastily taped the flannel to her skin. 

"Robert, can you check on Ryan?" Matt begged, "He isn't waking up, please." 

While Robert dashed to Ryan's bed, Mark took the med-kit from Jack. He opened some antiseptic wipes and began wiping at some of Cry's wounds, cleaning and bandaging them as best he could. 

"What...what are you-" Cry mustered out, before hissing as a wipe went over a particularly painful piece of exposed flesh.

Mark shushed him, "We gotta get you out of here. Robert, how long until she comes back?"

"I would give it an hour, she likes her lunch breaks." The man replied, shining a flashlight in Ryan's eyes. "He's just unconscious. Let him rest for a little. Here, put this on yourself, and then him." He offered two strips of cloth and four strips of tape. 

Reianna began to stir.

"Ree? It's Mark...I need you to wake up, we gotta get the fuck outta here, please Ree-"

"I'm 'wake." She mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Wha'd I miss?"

Mark gave a shaky laugh, "Nothin' much. Can you stand?"

"Uh..." Ree began pulling herself upright. Mark quickly put his hand behind her to support her, until she was sitting fully. She swung her legs off the table, "Can I have my shirt please?"

Mark's ears turned red, "Oh...yeah, yeah sorry." He quickly handed her the tank top, which now had several blood stains on it. 

"I'm uh...going to need some help." Ree mumbled. Her arms ached, and she couldn't pull too hard to the gauze would come away from her side. 

Mark nodded, "Sure." 

With a little effort, the shirt was on. Mark turned to Robert, "We need Ryan up, now. Does Cry have a team he's supposed to go with?"

"He was with the last team. One guy, blond Swedish dude, basically got into a fight trying to get him back. I can take him there before I take you guys home." Robert answered.

Cry gave a raspy laugh, "Felix...basically p-punched...doctor. He was...freaking out." 

Ree started to stand up, "Well, we better get goi-" Her legs collapsed underneath her. Mark grabbed under her arms and caught her, just before she completely crumbled.

"Too much blood loss. You shouldn't be walking, come on." Before Ree could protest, Mark had reached under her legs and swung her into his arms. "You're light." He reassured her. It was true, there was basically nothing to the shorter female. 

As Robert used smelling salts to wake up Ryan. Jack went and helped Cry up, supporting him as best he could. He pulled Cry's arm over his shoulder, "Robert, I'm going to need some help here!"

"I don't know how much I can give." Robert said sheepishly, "If we want this to look realistic, I am going to have to put on 'Guard Mode' and be all steely-faced and shit."

Matt helped Ryan up, explaining what was happening. The group began moving towards the door.

The hallway was empty, eerily silent. Robert checked both ways, before motioning for the team to go. 

Ree felt very light headed as Mark walked. His strong arms made her feel a sense of security she hadn't imagined before. She rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat calming. 

The elevator dinged. When it opened, nobody was inside. Robert hit a floor, and the doors closed.

Cry slid to the floor. "I didn't believe it was you guys, when I first saw you. Didn't want it to be you. Couldn't have more people die."

"More people?" Matt asked.

Cry nodded, "She killed two others. One after the other. I...had to watch. Nobody you guys would know, don't worry. But...they were my friends. As stupid as that sounds, we kinda bonded over everything...over the pain, over the fear. We never knew what was going to happen next, but we did know that we would have each other there when it happened."

The elevator was silent. Then, the doors opened, and they were off again. Jack pulled Cry up, and they were off, walking as fast as they could. Houses seemed to rush past them, as the took so many turns it was impossible to know where they were going.

And then they stopped.

Robert rapped on one of the doors. It swung open.

Felix ran out, wrapping his arms around Cry, who hugged him back tightly. The Swedish man turned to Robert, "Thank you." He choked out.

"He's got a lot of injuries. Take good care of him. I'll stop by as soon as I can." Robert said simply.

Felix offered the group to come inside, but Robert said they couldn't say. Jack and Mark shared a hug with the blond...and then they were off again. Walking quickly, turning and twisting...

Mark almost crashed into Robert when he stopped. "Here we are."

A number was over the grey door. 31. Robert pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and handed it to Ryan. "A siren goes off at 6 AM each morning. Just follow the crowd when you go out, and don't be slow." He warned.

Jack waited until the group was inside to turn to Robert. "Thank you...so fuckin' much."

"Don't thank me. Thank the Underground."

And with that, Robert turned and walked away.

Jack watched him go, until Mark called for him. Then he walked in, and closed the door.

"Home sweet home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but the next one is going to be quite long. Super descriptive as well, since now we've gotten to a more slower section. Don't worry, life for THIS team gets better...however, there's another team you'll have to worry about in the next book. Ah, I love writing this.


	11. Lines of Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY long VERY confusing chapter. Just remember this is a totally different universe. Take it slow. You won't have to keep adding new shit to your head I swear, this is about it for fast-paced for a little bit.

The room wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. It was about the size of an apartment at best either way.

Mark had laid Ree on one of the two love-seat couches, Ryan had collapsed on the other one, Matt beside him. The TV that had probably been in front of the couches before was completely gone, replaced by a strange monitor like black square in the wall. 

Jack looked to his left. A small kitchen was there, and it looked basically operational. No walls blocked it from the living room, other then a small bar that had stools around it, 2 on one side, 2 on the other. The stools were slid underneath the bar, optimizing the space.

Matt looked around, "This place is...nicer then I expected."

"Thought it would be...more...prison-ish?" Ryan mumbled, "Cause that's what I thought."

Jack opened up the door to the left of the kitchen, "Found a bathroom, anyone need-"

Ryan pulled himself up and walked quickly over, shutting the door. Matt raised his hand, "I call next! 

The door farther down the wall behind the couches opened to reveal a large master bed, and a closet. The next door revealed a bunk bed and a single person bed. There was plenty of storage, but nothing to store in it. One more door opened into another large bathroom, with a shower, vanity, and more shelves.

There was another door, but Jack's legs hurt. He sat down in the plush chair as Matt returned to his spot beside Ryan.

Silence reined.

"How're you doing, Ree?" Mark asked quietly, his low voice calming.

Reianna shifted, "Not the best, but I've been better. Jack, what did you find?"

"Bedrooms," Jack answered, "Another bathroom. One more door to go through, but I'm wiped the fuck out. We have bunk beds, a single, and a double bed, way too much storage, and...well...that's it."

Matt raised a hand, "Top bunk."

Ryan cut in, "Bottom."

Ree started to laugh, and then winced. Mark gently touched her arm, "Careful." He warned. 

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, cause I'm trying to bleed faster." Mark smiled.

At one point, Matt fell asleep. Ryan was next, and Jack watched Ree's eyes slide closed. His own eyelids felt heavy.

Mark shifted so his back was against the couches back, leaned his head back against Reianna, and closed his eyes.

Quiet breathing lulled Jack to sleep.

The loud screech of an alarm, however, made him shoot up. The rest of the group also jolted, Matt yelped as he fell off the couch. "Fuck..." He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up.

"We gotta go." Ree said, starting to stand. Mark, a little slow due to sleep, caught on and put an arm behind her back, helping her stand. Reianna stood, smiled, took a step and crumpled into Mark's arms.

"Ok, no." Mark said, "That's not gonna work." He slid a strong arm under her's, wrapping around her chest. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and he supported her.

Ryan was fine, so Matt and him were told to go ahead. Ree looked at Jack as the door closed, "You should go too."

Jack hesitated, looking at his friends, but Mark nodded. "Go, Jack. Find Signè."

The two watched as the Irishman sprinted out the door.

"Mark-"

"Nope."

Ree sighed, "Stubborn ass." She mumbled.

"Just move your legs, shorty." Mark laughed.

"You can't even talk."

Together, the two made it out into the street, as a tired sea of faces swallowed them. They couldn't see the end either way, but people were quickly passing them. Ree tried to go faster, but the pain from her side kept her from doing so.

It was then, an arm scooped under Ree's other side, basically lifting her off the ground. "Long time no see, Fish-Face!"

Mark whirled as best as he could, then relaxed, "Matthias...good to see you. Where's the rest?"

"Signè spotted Jack up ahead, so Amanda's running with her. This other guy...some British dude, thought he spotted his boyfriend or something, took off like a rocket with this other girl named Shay. I don't even know. They were pretty quiet the whole time we were together." Matthias looked at Reianna, "Hey, it's Ree, right?"

She nodded. "Umm...can we go a little faster, please? I really wanna find the team."

Matthias made a fake salute, "Rodger that. And on the way, you guys can catch me up on why Ree is incapacitated."

"It's a deal."

The quick catch up brought Matthias up to speed, as they raced thru the crowd. At one point Mark picked Ree back up again, and then their progress increased. When five long lines began forming, a girl sitting on a man's shoulder began waving wildly for them. Jack's green hair bobbed up and down as he too waved, jumping up and down.

Reianna blinked, "What the fuck...I know her! That's my friend, Shaylyn!"

As the group drew closer, the girl jumped down off the man's shoulders and raced to them, "Holy motherfucker, Ree what the hell did you do to yourself?!" The bleach blond basically screeched. 

Mark was taken aback, the harmless looking petite sized girl was swearing like a sailor...well...like him actually. Her green hues were big and wide, her small smile beautiful with her almost too pale skin. She looked to be completely porcelain, other then a large bruise on her shin and under her sleeve. 

Ree laughed, "Shay, you're scaring them." 

"Whatever, Casper, get your ass over here!"

"Shay..." The boy who had previously help Shaylyn on his shoulders previously appeared, "Language?" He said hesitantly. Blond spiky hair that was just a tad darker then Shay's, a skittish look around him, the boy had a strange accent. "I'm Casper."

Matthias nodded, "Mark, this is Casper and Shaylyn. Now, anyone got a clue what's going on?"

However, before anyone could answer, a voice came from behind him. "M-Mark?"

"Signè!" He whirled, "Holy...oh my god...Jack?"

"Here." 

Reianna saw something in the Irishman's eyes she had only seen during a few moments. A fierce love. It burned in his eyes with a deep passion. His hand was clasped around her's, she had her head leaning on his shoulder. "It's good to see you, Mark. I'm...I didn't get to say before, but...I'm so, so sorry."

Mark seemed to remember something. Ree watched the light fade away out of his dark eyes. "Oh. Yeah. It's...I uh...thanks." He said quickly, before turning to Ryan. "Can you help with Ree?"

Without a word, Ryan took Mark's place under Reianna's arm. "What were they talking about?" She asked him.

"Mark...when this whole thing first started...his girlfriend, Amy. Got shot. He doesn't talk about it." Matt answered grimly, standing beside Ryan. 

Ree was quiet. She hadn't expected that.

From far ahead in the line, a voice had been almost inaudible. Now, Ree could hear a man yelling "Next." On repeat. The line was slowly but surely moving forward, and as she leaned on Ryan's shoulder Reianna could watch as each team was brought to a separate section of the large lawn. For the first time, she looked around.

A wide open expanse of closely cut grass. It wound around the tall metal building that made up the center of the Millenial camp, making a short green moat surrounding the spire. Guards would sometimes take a team to a group of people, most of them dressed the same. The groups wound around the building, sometimes new ones forming on the other side of them. Sometimes teams were brought inside, or escorted to another place. 

"Next!"

The loud yell startled Ree. She hadn't noticed how close they were. Signè turned to look as well, "Sean...I should get back."

Jack seemed conflicted, "Signè..."

Amanda turned to them, "Jack, we got her. She'll be safe."

Signè started to slide away, when Jack grabbed her wrist, "Wait."

He put a hand under her chin, and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was quiet, even the groups around them stopped talking to give them silence.

"Be careful. I...can't lose anyone else." Jack whispered.

Signè nodded, and slowly their hands separated. Amanda wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, and Matthias stood beside her. Shaylyn sighed, and turned to Ree. "I guess I'm lucky. I still got Casper. Although I do miss you."

"I'm...glad you're happy with him." Reianna said quietly. "You should go. Before..."

"Yeah." Shay nodded, "Thanks, love."

Ryan watched the two walk off, before turning to Ree, "Did I feel some tension?"

"Oh..." Ree shifted slightly, "Uh...Shaylyn and I were uh...close. But then I had Daniel, and she left, and...I guess we stopped being close."

"So you're into girls?" Matt asked.

Reianna laughed, "How the hell can you not be. But I'm more on team everyone, guys, girls, whatever."

Mark cut in, "Jack? You good?"

"Hmm?" The blue eyes focused, "Oh. I'm fine."

The group all looked forward. They were almost next. Matthias stepped up as the man yelled for them. 

"Leader's name?" The shaggy haired man asked, looking down at a stack of papers. 

Matthias stepped forward, stating his full name. The man nodded, and motioned for them to go inside with a guard they'd never seen before.

Mark stepped up as the man repeated what he had said to Matthias.

"Mark Fischbach." 

The man flipped thru papers, and then frowned. He looked up, "Sure that's you, buddy?" Mark nodded.

He reached over, grabbed a small folder and opened it. "Mark, Sean, Mathew, Ryan and Reianna?" He looked up, "Huh. Wow. Shane!" 

Another familiar face reappeared. Shane from back on the boat. "What?" He asked.

"It's them."

Shane lit up, "Oh my god, it's you. C'mon, this way." He began leading them inside, following Matthias's group.

Inside it was the same metal hallways, but this time they stayed on the first floor. Mark absentmindedly started counting the doors that passed them. On the 7th door, Shane put his hand inside a small opening beside the door, which scanned his hand. The metal that held the opening closed slid upwards.

The group stopped dead.

Everyone was there.

Matthias's team stood to one side, as Felix helped Cry stand beside him. Ken was talking quietly to Arin and Danny, two members from the old YouTube channel Game Grumps. Three British boys, two with darker hair and one with blond hair, were avidly speaking in low tones, while another girl stood with them. Robert stood in the corner, a little ways away from them.

"Hey guys." Shane spoke up. His face was shining, "I kinda know some of you, and I'm sure you guys know each other, but introductions are due anyways. Are we all here?"

Robert nodded from the doorway.

"Great," Shane smiled. "You guys don't know this...or maybe you do...but we all come from the same background. YouTube, I mean. Well, most of us." He looked at Reianna, who gave a lopsided grin. "I'm Shane Dawson, that guy over there is RobertIDK, and..." He motioned for one of the British boys to step forward.

The thin, brown haired one stepped up, "I'm Dan...this is Phil, my best friend. We ran a channel together. Uh...this guy," He pointed to the other boy with them, "Is ThatcherJoe, and this is Cris." The girl stepped forward to stand next to him, "She basically is YouTube, worked on their editorial team."

Shane nodded, "Felix?" 

Felix stepped forward, "My channel was Pewdiepie. The guy standing with me is Cryaotic, the mountain man is CinnamonToastKen. These are Arin and Danny from GameGrumps. That's about it."

Robert turned to Matthias, "And you?"

"Uh...I'm Matthias...this is my wife Amanda...our channels were literally our names," The room chuckled, "This is Jack's girlfriend, Signè, had an art channel, Wiishu. This is Casper, channel name CasperLee, and this is Shaylyn...uh...what exactly did you do again?"

Shay shrugged, "Yeah I have no fuckin clue why I'm here. I literally went to college for business and never got a job so...I'm the odd girl out."

This time Robert turned to Mark. "You guys?"

Mark cleared his throat, "Uh...I'm Mark, also known as Markiplier, this is Jack, aka Jacksepticeye...these two goofballs had a channel called Supermega, and Ree here ran her own radio show. That's it."

Shane nodded, "Nice. I'm glad you guys remember everything, cause you're going to need it. Lemme explain why you're here. We've split survivors into teams. Each team is in a group that does a certain job. Your group focuses on Entertainment."

Joe looked up, "Entertainment?"

"Yes." Now Robert stepped up, "Now, you won't be doing YouTube, but something similar. Right now we'll be doing live radio shows, for the people who are working. This should introduce them to you guys, get people used to you. After that, we'll work on videos, specializing in whatever you did before. There's 4 groups for variety, so people feel like they have control over what the can and cannot listen to. Questions?"

Ree spoke up, "Where is our equipment?"

"Back at your homes." Shane answered, "We'll be by to teach you how to use it. It's actually really easy."

Nobody spoke.

Robert sighed, "Guys...for the first 3 weeks, you're gonna have to be really, really careful. The head Millennials will be listening in. You can get punished for messing up. After that, start easing in a bit more of who you are." He handed papers to each team leader, "These are what you'll want to start off by talking about. Try and limit the language, try to sound happy. These people are scared. If this works as planned, you'll be public figures that they'll look up to. Be careful."

"You guys can hang our for an hour or so, but then we have to go." Shane said softly, "There's food and water in the cabinets behind you. Supplies are being brought to your houses as we speak, so when you get home you won't need to do much but rest, get ready for tomorrow. We'll be back when it's time."

The two walked out, and the room was quiet for a sec.

"Oh." Cris looked up, "Hey Ree, hey Shay."

The girls absentmindedly answered simultaneously, "Hey Cris." 

Then it dawned on them. Shay shot over, "Fuckin Christ on a motorbike, there the fuck have you been?"

At the same time, the room seemed to lighten. Jack and Signè crashed together in a hug, Matt and Ryan went straight to Arin and Danny, Casper and Joe collided in a hug as well. The room was soon settled in conversation, as friends passed around food and water, sitting on the floor in little circles that kept fluctuating.

Ree and Mark however, didn't really move. They found a spot by the wall near Felix, Jack and Signè, and sat quietly. Ree's head on Mark's chest, Mark's hand absentmindedly stroking Reianna's long black hair, pulling thru the knots gently. The two felt like they could finally rest for a few moments.

It wouldn't last, but for now, they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended this chapter...happy? This cannot be!


	12. Slow Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how long this is gonna be, but it's not a fast paced chapter. I wanted to give the group some rest.

When the door opened, nobody was quite ready to go. Dan, Phil, Cris and Joe were the first team to go, Shane took them. Robert took Felix's team next. There was about 20 minutes until the door opened again, and the two guards walked back in.

Jack and Signè said heartfelt goodbyes, as did the rest of the teams. Matthias promised, "I'll keep this...little family we've been put in, safe."

Mark nodded, "We'll get back to each other. It's not a question, it's a reality."

"Ok Shakespeare," Shane laughed, "You guys will probably see each other again like...in a week. So calm yourselves. Let's roll out."

Ree couldn't help but notice that Jack and Signè's hands stayed intertwined the whole time they walked together, out of the building and down the road a little ways. Then, Shane motioned for Mark to follow, and Robert walked down the road opposite them.

Jack said nothing else during the trek, but when they opened the door to their...home...house, whatever it was, his mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit..."

Mark laughed, "Ok. That's a lot of boxes."

"I'll be back tomorrow to check in with you guys, for now just settle in." Shane said quickly, "I gotta run."

The others didn't notice as Shane backed away and started down the road again. They were much to occupied with the pile of boxes in front of them.

Ree fidgeted in Mark's grasp, "Can uh...we get inside so I can sit the hell down?"

The boys quickly made a path, and Mark escorted Ree to a couch. She sank down, sighing. "God lord. Alright boys, let's crack 'em open."

Three of the boxes were stocked with food, which Matt and Ryan started to put away. Four more of them had clothing for the boys, and Jack's face reddened when he found one of the two boxes of girls clothing. "Uh...Reianna, I'm pretty sure this is yours?" He asked, holding up a bra."

Ree started to laugh, "No shit Sherlock, just leave it there, I'll pack it away when I figure out where the hell I'm sleeping."

Mark nodded, "Well if Matt and Ryan have taken the bunk beds, Jack can take the other bed in there. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to sleep with those goofballs."

"Yeah, sorry guys." Ree said, "But I'll pass."

Matt smiled, "It's cool, Ryan's pretty gassy anyways."

"Dude!" Ryan smacked Matt's shoulder.

Jack pulled out a blue shirt, "I'm going to start pulling out some clothes that fit me." He pulled the box into the boys room, and Mark could see him sorting clothes thru the doorway.

Ree relaxed, watching the boys do their various jobs, "It's...kinda cool how we all just...fit."

Mark nodded, "I know what you mean. We all just...know what to do."

"I wish I could be helping." Reianna sighed, "It's hard not to be working."

Mark shrugged, "I can help you put some of your stuff away in your room."

Ree looked at him for a second, and then smiled, "That would be great."

It was the first time Reianna had been inside the bedroom. It's walls were a creamy tan, the floor was wood with an area rug that rook up half the room. There were two dressers, one on either side of the bed facing inward, no windows, and a mirror on the back of the door with a small stool beside it.

Mark helped Ree sit on the left side of the bed, and he went back out and grabbed one of the two boxes. "Alright...which one do you want?"

Ree pointed to the one in front of her, "This one works."

"Cool. Uh...how are we doing this?" Mark laughed.

"No clue." Ree replied, "Just put the box next to me, and I'll tell you where each thing goes."

"Works for me."

About 20 minutes later, Mark slid the bottom drawer closed. Jack popped his head in, "Mark, I got yer clothes in a pile out here, where they goin'?"

Mark blinked, "Uh...I have no clue."

"In here." Ree shrugged, "There's another dresser in here anyways, just use it."

Mark nodded, "And uh...now that I think about it...never mind."

"No, what?"

"Nothing." Mark walked out and grabbed his clothes before Ree could ask again. She watched him as he put his stuff away, and then sat back.

This time, Ryan poked his head in, "Hey guys, Matt and I are heading to bed. Jack too."

"What time is it?" Mark asked.

Ryan shrugged, "I dunno, but it's dark."

Mark stood up as Ryan left, "Well, need anything else?"

"Nope." Ree replied, "Where are you going?"

He pointed to the couch in the living room, "Bed."

"You're sleeping out there?"  
  
"Well...there isn't anywheres else-"

Ree cut him off, "I mean...it's a big bed."

Mark opened his mouth, then shut it. He repeated this a few more times, until he sighed. "I'm trying to think of excuses."

"I could tell."

"It's not working."

Ree ran a hand thru her hair, "Listen, if you don't want to I don't care, I'm just offering it. I get it if you don't want to sleep in the same room as me or-"

"No no, that's not it!" Mark quickly protested, "I just...well...you're right I guess."

Reianna rolled her eyes, "My gosh. Ok, I'm gonna go change for bed. You don't...sleep naked, right?"

"No!" Mark laughed, "Need help?"

"I got it." Ree stood up, using the dresser to support her as she grabbed out some pajamas. Mark grabbed his and stepped out, going into the bathroom.

Reianna pulled off the old sweatpants she had been given on the ship, and the old tank top. The undergarments were changed, and a blue plaid pair of sweatpants and a blue shirt was pulled on. She hissed as her side throbbed when she pulled on the shirt, but other then that she felt fine.

A moment later, Mark knocked on the door.

"You're good!" Ree called.

Mark slid in. He didn't have a shirt, but red plaid pants covered him. He held his red shirt in his hand, "I uh..."

"It's cool." Ree assured him, as he put the shirt back away. "Hey uh...can you pass the hairbrush?"

It was on the top of the dresser, and Mark handed it to her, "It probably isn't good for you to be doing that."

Reianna cocked an eyebrow, "Brushing my hair?"

"You'll pull at your side. I got it." Mark rolled into bed behind Ree, and got up on his knees behind her. He pulled the brush gently thru her hair, pulling out the knots.

It felt nice, having someone else take care of her for once.

"There you go." Mark tossed the hairbrush towards the dresser...and missed. He ignored the failure, and grabbed a hair tie from a makeup bag that had been included, pulling Ree's hair into a ponytail.

Reianna felt his handiwork, "Nice work, I'm impressed."

"I have a large skill set." Mark joked, as he lay back on the pillows. "This is...the first time in a while I've slept in an actual bed."

"Without bedbugs." Ree laughed, "One time Danny and I found an old motel...when we woke up, I was covered in bites."

Mark winced, "And Daniel?"

"Honestly, he was fine and I have no clue how." Ree leaned her head back against Mark's chest, "It's weird to be comfortable. To have a place called home again."

It was quiet for a while. Then, Ree rolled over onto her side of the bed, and slid underneath the covers. Mark followed a few moments later.

"How do you shut the lights off?" Ree mumbled.

Mark rolled onto his side, looking around, "I have no clue-"

The lights clicked off, as an automated voice spoke.

_"The time is 9 PM. Good night and sweet dreams."_

Ree snorted, "Ok Siri, wanna give us a bedtime story while you're at it?"

Mark laughed, "Go to bed, you."

"I call first shower tomorrow." Ree murmured, as her eyes started to slide shut.

"You'll have to fight Matt for it."

Mark rolled onto his side, and watched Ree's breathing slow to a steady rhythm, until his own eyes were to heavy to keep open.

He dreamt of warmth, and he dreamt of fear.

 


	13. Settiling into Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THIS IM SO SORRY  
> to explain, our family is moving, so I havnt had time. That and the new season of Flash just came out and I started a FIC for THAT so...
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Remember. Comments WILL MAKE ME WORK FASTER  
> It's like a "GET TO WORK" signal for me.

  
Ree was comfy.

That's really the only word to describe it.

Warm pressure against her back, the pillow cradling her head softly, the blankets providing a separate heat then...

She reminded her mind.

Warm pressure...against her back.

Da Fuq?

Her eyes sleepily slid open. She was facing the wall, one hand underneath the pillow, the other crossed across her chest. Right underneath it, Mark's strong arm held her against his chest, his head against the back of her neck. Their legs intertwined, one on top of the other.

And honestly, Ree had no need or want to move.

It was then, the lights blared on. Ree flinched, "Mother..."

" _Good morning, the time is 7 AM. Robert will be arriving at 9  
AM. Your first radio show starts at 12 PM. Reminders are automatically set to an hour before each activity._"

Mark shifted from behind her. Ree felt his body completely tense up. "I don't remember..."

"It's...it's fine." Ree tried to reassure him.

He was quiet for a second, then he started to move, "I'm...sorry-"

Reianna sighed, "If we're being 100% honest, I was completely comfortable, so I don't really care. For like...what....6 weeks we were stuck in a small box together, I think that this is fine."

Mark gave a half smile, "Yeah...I guess you're right."

The rumbling sound of a shower starting made Ree sit up quickly, "Fucking...I called that!"

"I told you last night, Matt-"

Ree was already up. She walked over to the mirror on the back of the door. "Wow...I look awful." She laughed, opening the door, "Alright. Bathroom, then breakfast."

Mark smoothed over the blankets before leaving the room. Both bathroom doors were closed and locked, so he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out some of the cereal he had seen Ryan put away last night. Small jars of milk were in the fridge, bowls were in the cabinet. He lay them out, poured the brown circular cereal into the bowls and poured the milk evenly between all 5.

The shower shut off. Matt walked out of the bathroom with clean jeans on. His shirt in his hand, hair wet, he walked over and grabbed a bowl and spoon, "Thanks Mark!" He called over his shoulder.

Ree cut past him, next in line for the shower.

Mark took his breakfast and sat down to eat on the couch.

A couple minutes later, Jack sat down beside him, yawning. "What a fuckin' wake up call." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Laughing, Mark nodded, "Ree called it Siri last night. Kinda funny."

Jack smirked, "Speaking of last night...I was wondering where you were? I thought you were sleeping on the couch?"

Mark reddened, "Uh...Ree and I shared. It was a big bed...she didn't want me uncomfortable."

"Ok, ok, just asking." Jack held up his hands in defense. "Breakfast?"

"In the kitchen."

"Be back in a minute."

Jack passed Ryan as the bigger man sat in the other couch. "So...what time is Robert coming again?"

" _9 AM_ "

Jack yelped in the kitchen, Mark jumped, "Holy fuck it can hear us?"

Silence.

Ryan's eyes were stuck wide open, "Uh...should we name it?"

"Siri." Ree called from the bathroom.

The boys laughed. Ryan nodded, "That fits, Matt, what about Siri?"

"Aww, but I wanted to call it Cecile!" The blond replied, sticking his head around the door.

Reianna walked out, "Who's Cecile?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Don't ask..." He froze.

She looked...way better then he had actually expected.

Form fitting black jeans and a neatly tucked in white top that showed her small size off well. Her hair had been brushed and was now, for one of the first times, clean and down. The black mane was wavy, and almost shone in the light. She had on no makeup but a little mascara, but it was enough.

"What?" Ree asked, "What's wrong? Is it the top? I didn't really like the white-"

Mark snapped back to life, "No no, no, the shirt is...great...really, really great. You just look..."

"Pretty hot." Ryan cut in, "That's what he's trying to say."

Without a word, Mark smacked Ryan's arm.

Reianna laughed, "That's sweet of you guys. When is Robert coming again?"

" _9 AM. In exactly 10 minutes._ "

"Thanks Siri!" Jack mumbled, his mouth full of cereal.

Exactly 8 minutes later, the bowls were piled in the sink, and the boys were all cleaned up. Mark changed the bandages around Ree's wound, which was healing amazingly fast, and Ree made the boys go in and tidy up their rooms.

" _Robert will arrive in 1 minute._ "

Everyone scampered into the living room. Jack straightened his shirt, Matt fixed Ryan's sling, and Ree patted down Mark's flame red hair.

And a knock on the door made them all jump.

"Hey, it's Robert!"

Jack sprang to the door and opened it. Robert took a look at the group.

"Wow...you guys clean up well!" He laughed. "Alright, this way."

The last door, that hadn't been opened by any of them due to the fact that it had been tightly locked, was the one Robert approached.

The door was small, and the grey stairs behind them leading up were steep, with walls close on each side.

Robert was the first to ascend, flipping on a light switch on the wall. "Up here."

Mark took the lead, Reianna behind him, then Jack, Matt and Ryan.

One by one, jaws dropped open.

Robert turned to them, "So...welcome to your new job! Or should I say...welcome back."


	14. The Start Of A New Dawn

 The room was filled with electronic equipment. Computers, recorders, miss and headphones. In one corner of the massive space. A giant couch sat with set lights and cameras looking at it.   

This was youtube heaven.  

Robert watched as the group sprinted off in different directions. Matt ran to one computer, Ryan on the next. Ree went to the lavaliere mikes, Jack jumped onto the couch, and Mark just kinda stood there, mouth wide open.  

"The computers and recording stuff won't be used for a while, but those mikes will." Robert pointed to the 6 held in Reianna's hand. "I'll be the person that stays up here, while you guys hang out downstairs."

  Jack looked up from the couch, "When exactly will that be?"  

Nodding, Robert continued, "One a day for now, from 11-1. If it's going well, then we might extend the time. Dan and Phil are doing the morning shift, 7-9. They start tomorrow. Then the day afterwards, Felix's team will start the night shift.

  "What about Shay's team?" Mark interjected  .

"Backups, in case anything goes wrong. There's a few more backup teams, for more diversity if this thing goes well." Robert answered. "Now I gotta go set up."  

Matt jumped up from the computer, "Wait...what's our channel called?"  

Robert shrugged, "That's up to you. Try to hit all of the notes on this paper, it should direct you to how the Millennials want this done. Remember, you guys have to play nice for the first few weeks."  

Mark took the paper, and everyone gathered around him.  He began to read.

  "Number 1, greeting. Energy high, draw the people in.  Introduction is due, get people to know you.

Number 2, express excitement for your new lives, thank the Millennials for their...kindness...and generosity.”

With a swift movement, Mark crumpled up the paper and threw it towards the trash bin. He missed.   
Ryan was the first to implode.

“Kindness? Generosity? What the actual fuck!” He yelled, kicking the ground with force. “Kindness is what dislocated my shoulder? Kindness is what hurt my friends? Generosity got my closest friend and me stabbed in the side? This is-”

Matt grabbed his shoulders, “Get a grip, man.”

Ree shook his head, “No, he’s right. This is bullshit. Like actual bullshit. They took us away from our families, shoved us into jobs and now they’re forcing us to be...grateful?”

Robert cut in, “Guys I know this is hard-”

“Hard?” Jack spit, “Oh sure, hard. You know what they did to us! What they did to Mark, Ree and I...they took Signè from me.”

“I know.” Robert tried to console, “But this isn't just about you. Remember all those people? Those friends and fans that watched you guys, listened to you every day? They’re out there. Right now. They probably think you guys are dead or something. You are there heros. Imagine what they’ll think when they hear your voices.”

Mark ran a hand thru his hair, “He’s right.”

Matt started to protest, “Mark, you can't be serious!”

“There's too many people counting on this.” Ree cut in. “We can do this. Made it this far.”

Robert clipped a mic to the front of her shirt. “Welcome to the show. We start in...oh shit 2 minutes, places people!” He yelled, retreating hastily to the corner computer he had been working on earlier.

Mark walked down the stairs. Everyone followed.

They took their seats.

It was time.

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT   
> 2 things. 
> 
> 1: YOU GUYS NAME THEIR CHANNEL
> 
> 2:
> 
> PART ONE OF THIS IS OVER 
> 
> BUT THERES A SECOND BOOK
> 
> The next one features Dan and Phil, other charecters, a new OC, and lots of crossovers to this one. This is literally the other part in the series, if you want the full story go read it!
> 
> Love you guys! This isn't over, this book, not yet. Just part 1. There's 2 more parts, 3 in each.
> 
> I'll be posing it in a few hours


	15. UPDATE

My friends, I have returned, and will hopefully soon be continuing this series as a whole! I may be taking away the other sections and restarting them, but this one is definetly staying. Soon my friends!


End file.
